toblorefandomcom-20200214-history
Constructs
One of the more interesting races Origin Savoth were made much like the Draken, but instead of Drakes it was a type of object (Depending on what region they came from). The vast majority of Savoth started off as stone or Wood, but transferred into bodies of metal, as to survive harsher conditions. * Magic plays a mass part in the birth of Savoth. Places where elves, or even Demi-Gods live usually breed some sort of Savoth. Appearance Savoth are not restricted to a singular form as they can switch from "body" to "body". This means that a Wooden Savoth can switch to a Metal Body, and then to an ice one. Each Savoth has engravings, which are unique to them. When they switch bodies, the engravings will transfer to the new body. * Metal Bodies: Usually crafted to represent Humanoid forms, Metal bodies are the most rigid and sturdy of all the Savoth bodies with the metal ranging anywhere from Adamantine to copper. * Stone Bodies: One of the more common body types, these are usually the first to turn into metal Savoth as they usually have a natural access to metal. * Wood Bodies: One of the weaker Savoth, but one of the more versatile ones in terms of nature interaction as they can form bonds with animals or even trees/plants. * Ice Bodies: Fragile by nature, the Ice Savoth tend to stay in colder environments as their bodies can melt away or even shatter. There has also been cases where giant Savoth where made which were comprised of multiple Savoth souls. Not to be confused that they stay in Humanoid form, Savoth can come in a range of shapes and sizes. Social Structure Savoth are very simple when it comes to governing themselves. As they are technically immortal, Savoth don't need to worry about dying or being killed (as they can just switch bodies when theirs becomes broken) There is always one Savoth in charge, which means that they are the ones who create new Savoth, and reprimand others (which almost never happens). * When new Savoth are born, the creator is usually in a weakened state as they have to use quite a large sum of magic to make life. * Usual punishment for the odd Savoth usually involves a group meeting in a large Object which is usually carved from whatever material their bodies are made from, and every Savoth soul meets and consoles the odd Savoth on why it acted in such a way. Major Events Savoth played a pivotal role in the Elven Culture, as they were the ones who saved the remaining Elves from extinction. Powers and Abilities Savoth, much like Demi Gods, posses a wide range of abilities due to their innate body's. * Control of Ice (Ice Savoth) * Control of Fire (Lava Savoth) * Control of Steel (Metal Savoth) * Control of Wood (Wooden Savoth) The powers are dependent on the Material from which the Savoth is made. Category:Races